


Surprise Lunch

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: This fic was written by @leighwart / AO3: storiesave.  She asked me to edit her story.I tried not to edit it too much and keep it to its original form.





	Surprise Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by @leighwart / AO3: storiesave. She asked me to edit her story.
> 
> I tried not to edit it too much and keep it to its original form.

• Surprise Lunch .

It was twenty minutes before twelve P.M. when Alex finally decided to stop by Obsidian North, where Kelly worked, to take her to lunch.

She didn't want to call before. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend who thought she would have lunch alone since, for her, Alex would be working.

Alex changed, got out of DEO, got in her car, and headed for O.N. Once there, she passed the reception desk and climbed to the floor where Kelly's office was.

When she arrived, she could see through the crack in Kelly's office door that she was distracted by a call, glanced sideways in the hallway, and saw Kelly's boss Andrea, who was a friend and very good to the couple, greet her with a nod and smiling, she put a finger to her mouth asking for silence and went into Kelly's room without her noticing.

It wasn't long before Kelly ended the call and saw Alex smiling, leaning against the back of the couch in front of her desk.

When Kelly saw her, she didn't believe Alex was there, but she grinned in surprise at the visit.

Kelly: Alex, what are you doing here?

Alex: Don’t you like the surprise, wasn't I supposed to come? 

Kelly walked up and walked towards Alex.

Kelly: Of course I liked it! I love having you around, my love. Just thought I'd be working or at lunch time...

Alex: Come here... 

Alex pulled Kelly around the waist and kisses her. 

Alex: I'm on time to lunch, but I didn't want to have lunch alone without you. I miss...

Kelly: Aw, did you come pick me up for lunch? I love you!

Alex: Yes and I agreed to come because I saw you distracted and you're so... sexy.

Alex said as she whispered in her ear and kissing her neck.

Kelly: Hm... Love, this is not a good place for that.

Alex: Yes it is...

Kelly: Yeah, but the time and amount of people present doesn't allow it.

Alex: Okay. Let's have lunch then?

Kelly: Let's go! Just let me turn off the computer and get my things.

Alex: Quick! 

Alex said placing a peck on her cheek.

Kelly turned off the computer, picked up her things and when they left the room, they ran into Andrea and Alex warned about the "lunch hijacking" that she would take Kelly.

They left the building and went to lunch too happy to be able to have this time together that day that seemed like it would be long...

Lately Kelly has been a little over her work schedule, so Andrea thought and texted Alex saying she could "kidnap" Kelly for the rest of the day, since there would be nothing so important to her at the office today.

After lunch Alex decided to take Kelly to her apartment to enjoy each other all day. Alex asked J’onn for the rest of the day free and he released her.

Arriving home, Kelly started the questions while Alex was pulling her to the couch...

Kelly: Alex what are we doing on your apartment if we have to go back to work already?

Alex: Why do we actually have the rest of the day to enjoy?

Kelly: How?

Alex: Andrea and Jonn are liberal today.

Kelly grinning in disagreement: So... what are we going to do with this long time together?

Alex: This!

Alex pulled Kelly in for a kiss and with the tug, Kelly climbed into Alex's lap and their hands began to roam each other's bodies.

Kelly had her eyes closed, running her fingers through Alex's hair and feeling her kisses on his neck...

Kelly: Hmm... I miss you so much. Two days without you like that was awful!

Alex: Me too, babe. I miss kissing you like this, touching like this, having you on top of me... hot.

Alex began to unbutton Kelly's shirt.

Without a blouse and no bra, they both began to kiss each other's necks, pull hair, kiss breasts, shoulders, mouth... everything.

Kelly couldn't take it anymore and was already opening the button and the zipper of Alex's pants.

Kelly couldn't take it anymore and was already opening the button and the zipper of Alex's pants.

When they were both free of clothes, Alex laid Kelly down and kissed down the body of his girlfriend. When Kelly felt Alex's mouth and tongue at their most sensitive, she closed her eyes tighter, pressed Alex's head closer to her, bent her legs and arched her body.

Alex was licking better and better and Kelly was moaning and writhing already reaching her limit, biting her mouth until she couldn't take any more movement of her tongue and fingers favorites and exploded with pleasure screaming.

Alex looked up and was ecstatic watching his girl recover from a powerful orgasm.

Kelly was recovering, opened her eyes, got up and kissed Alex laying her on the couch for her turn.

She was kissing Alex's whole body leaving her prepared to be taken by the same pleasure she just had.

When Alex arched, containing loud moans biting his mouth and already bending her legs, Kelly began work on the most sensitive part of her.

Alex raised her head a little and saw Kelly with closed eyes delighting between her legs. That was the impulse for Alex to arch her head back and moan Kelly's name.

Alex: Kelly, OMG... This, babe. I'm not... holding on anymore... I'm going to... OOH.

Alex lost his strength and threw himself on the couch when the orgasm hit her.

Kelly took her waist and kissed her belly, smiling.

Kelly: What was this? You were perfect!

Alex was still recovering.

Alex: So we were perfect, one of my best orgasms for sure! I want to have several with you. I love you!

Kelly: I love you! 

Kelly said as they kissed.

Kelly: What time is it?

She picked up her phone to see and it was three P.M.

Kelly: Well... we have plenty of time to doze off and think of other things to do when we wake up.

Alex: Great! You tired me too much.

Kelly: Great even then, because you did the same to me.

Alex: Come on, lay here.

Kelly lay on Alex's chest and they dozed off on the couch and woke up at six-thirty P.M. to take a shower, get dressed and then they went to enjoy each other the rest of the night walking around the square.

The next day, Alex left Kelly at the door of work and said goodbye...

Alex: See you at night?

Kelly: It just depends on your work. Dinner at my apartment. Text me before if you are free.

Alex: Okay. Good job, babe!

They kissed.

Kelly: You too, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for trusting me with this.


End file.
